This invention is related to an improved process for forming multilayer finishes on automobiles and trucks. In particular, the process forms finishes that have an improved appearance.
Multilayer finishes, in particular, clear coat/base coat finishes are well known in the art, as shown, for example, in Benefiel et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,147, issued Feb. 1, 1972. Generally, solvent based coating compositions have been used to form these multilayer finishes. To comply with current air quality standards, water borne base coat finishes in combination with either solvent based or water based clear coat finishes are being tested for use. However, it would be desirable to improve the appearance of water borne base coat finishes containing metallic flake pigments. In particular, improvements in head-on-brightness would be desired. This invention provides an improved process and a composition that can be applied by this process to form a clear coat/base coat finish with water borne base coating compositions containing metallic flake pigments that have a high quality appearance that is acceptable to the automotive industry.